


a sprained ankle a good excuse

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reys scavenger instincts kick in and she  gets a little overzealous playing sports with  finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sprained ankle a good excuse

“Rey please it's only a sprained ankle you can put me down” 

 

he sprained his ankle during a game of grav ball with some other rebels and rey insisted on carrying him,bridal style to be specific ,  all the way back to his room inside the base . it felt odd to have someone so insistent on caring for him after growing up in the first order but it was a good feeling. It was nice to know someone cared for him and wouldn't just leave him behind as collateral damage .

 

“ nonsense . you shouldn't be walking on a hurt ankle .plus it's partly my fault you’re hurt .”

 

“ nah you just got overzealous that's all . it can happen when you live your whole life as a scavenger and have to defend yourself at all times. It's okay “

 

She carried him inside, into his room and then laid him down on the bed. But on the way there they walked in silence. Finn found that he didn't mind this though because from his angle looking up at rey with the sun shining down on her she looked radiantly beautiful . 

 

“ okay there you go safe and sound . you need anything ?  i’ll go see dr.kalonia about getting ice for your ankle”

 

She started towards the door and then turned around when she heard finns voice from behind her .

 

“ rey .. thanks .”

 

“ no problem”

 

He figured if a sprained ankle meant spending more time with rey than it couldnt be that bad.


End file.
